


The Date

by city_skylines



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkward Dates, Everyone Loves Kuroko Tetsuya, First Dates, Kise Being Kise, Kise Ryouta Being an Idiot, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/city_skylines/pseuds/city_skylines
Summary: What happens when Kise decides to go on a date with a girl? Watch all the love bloom!





	The Date

Kise glanced down at his phone.

They were practicing in the Kaijō gym right now. It was only until Kise had received a phone call, reminding him that he had a date this afternoon. It was going to be,  _hopefully_ , good.

He was going to go on a date to the cafe with a pretty bluenette, with large blue eyes, and messy straight hair. A very lovely girl indeed.

He wished that the date would be a success, as Kise had seemed very interested in her.

"Kise! Isn't it about time for you to go?"

Kise turned his head back towards his team. Wakamatsu sauntered over to him and now approached the blonde with what Kise thought was a smile. He awkwardly smiled back at him, feeling uncomfortable as Wakamatsu nudged him.

"So... Kise, I heard you found one," He spoke, a faint trace of red planted on his cheeks.

Kise laughed nervously,  _What the hell is happening right now?_

"Wakamatsu-Senpai, are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Wakamatsu only responded with a confused look on his face. "What're you talking about Kise? I'm just happy for you," He said, giving the blonde another would-be smile, "If all goes well, tell me about her, okay?"

That was more than enough for Kise. The boy backed away slowly, mumbling 'Y-Yeah, yeah. Sure I will...' over and over again. He sped into a dash and ran out of the gym.

"What's his problem?" Moriyama had asked, now next to the captain.

"No idea.. All I did was congratulate him on his date," Wakamatsu said, still boring his gaze at the door where Kise had ran off.

"Really? He is going on a date? With a girl?" Moriyama said, suddenly seeing Kise in a whole new way. "He will have to introduce me to some girls then."

Moriyama gave a firm nod, determined to find someone that will love him forever, especially a  _girl._ Wakamatsu only sighed, putting his face in his hands before yelling for everyone to get back to practice.

**Back to Kise...**

Kise was pretty much ready now. He had taken a bath, fixed his hair, put on his 'make-up' products, and sprayed a bit of cologne on. He glanced at himself in the mirror.  _Looking good so far,_ Kise thought to himself, the girl, whoever it was, was very lucky.

Kise walked out of his home. He glanced back at it. Next to it, the sun was starting to fade, meaning that noon was about to set down. Starting to shine brightly across the sky were stars, a bit hard to see, but possible.

"If I don't hurry, I'll be late, and that's the  _last_ thing I need," Kise said, jogging up to his car. He pushed his key into the key slot, hurrying to step on the pedal as the car rumbled to life.

Soon, the sleek and silver car ran down the road, leaving Kise's home, which now looked rather lonely, sitting on top of the hill. Kise's mouth curved into a smile slightly as the car drove into the sunset that had looked rather promising.

**20 Minutes Later...**

"Hey!"

The bluenette looked up from her seat at the table. She smiled at the blonde who quickly approached her, sliding into his seat which was across from her own.

"Sorry- I'm a little late. I kinda got stuck on the way here," Kise said, breathing fast, trying to dab away at the sweat started to form on his face with a napkin.

"Oh.. No problem," The girl replied. She opened up a menu and stared at the options. After she ordered, she sat quietly, waiting for Kise to finish ordering his meal.

Kise looked around a bit. The Cafe was pretty empty except for 2 other customers who were sitting at their own booth across from their's chattering away quietly as it seems. Kise watched the two blue and green haired girl chatting and giggling away at unrelated topics before he began to order his food.

When they were all settled, he folded his arms, looking straight at the girl, examining her frame. She was shorter than Kise and had bright blue eyes. Pale skin and rosy pink cheeks to finish it off. Absolutely breathtaking.

"So, let's get to know each other better," Kise spoke, aiming her a flashy smile, "What's your name?"

"Tamura," She stated simply, "Keianna Tamura."

"What a beautiful name," Kise said softly, pulling his arm to grasp Keianna's hand.

She blushed, pulling away gently. "I'd like to know you a bit more."

Kise's smile faltered, before returning, "Why of course," He said, placing his hand back to his side of the table.  _Damn, that so stupid,_ Kise thought to himself, rolling his hand into a fist underneath the table,  _Why did I do that?_

"So. What's your name?" Keianna asked shyly.

"Oh- Ryōta Kise," Kise replied, a bit shocked as most people would already know his name.

"Thank you," The girl said, "Knowing that makes me feel better."

Kise nodded. "Do you play any sports?"

"Yes," The girl spoke, smiling, "Basketball."

Kise raised an eyebrow, "Really? What school?"

"Seirin," She spoke, "I'm on the girl's team. I just joined recently."

"Interesting," Kise chirped, feeling much more relaxed, talking about a topic he was comfortable with.

Right then, their food had arrived.

"Here you two are!" The waitress smiled. She had pretty red hair that reached her back, a pin was clipped onto the side of her face, keeping hair from falling onto her pretty face. She smiled, bowing slightly before walking off to let the two enjoy their food.

Although it did smell delicious, they were too caught up in talking about Basketball that neither of them were keen on touching their meals.

"And you play point guard?" Kise asked, leaning back into his chair slightly.

The girl nodded. "Yes, I find it would best suit me."

"I'm sure it does," Kise grinned, hard to believe that the girl in front of him was real.

And that was how the rest of the evening went. Both Kise and Keianna had enjoyed talking to each other, in hopes to getting to know each other. They talked about many, many things, mainly basketball. It was fun, although, there was something a bit off about the girl that Kise had noticed mid-way in their conversation. Something seemed familiar about her.

"Well, thank you for this evening," She spoke, putting on a smile that didn't exactly meet her eyes.

"Sure," Kise replied, watching her carefully. Something was off about her.

But just as they were getting up, both ready to pay for the meal, the chiming of a bell rang behind Kise. He looked back, seeing the door opened, and saw something run in a ball of gray towards their table, jumping on Kise's face.

"Ack!" Kise half-screamed.

Keianna watched with much more amusement in her eyes as Kise fell to the floor, a dog now seen licking his face repeatedly.

After a minute, it soon got bored and went up to Keianna, offering her a paw.

She accepted, smiling and lifting the dog. Kise stood back up, glancing at the dog now. There was something familiar about it. It barked several times, licking Keianna on her hand.

Then it hit him.

He knew he had seen the dog somewhere, it was no other than #2.

Those blue round eyes, that similar to Kuroko, it was Tetsuya #2.

Kise furrowed his eyebrows,  _but wait,_  he thought to himself. This still wasn't right.

He looked back at Keianna who was now petting #2 with ease. Kise looked at #2, then Keianna, then back away. This happened back and forth until he finally realized it.

 _Those eyes,_ Kise exclaimed to himself.

"Kurokocchi?" Kise asked, widening his eyes.

Those familiar round blue eyes. He gasped slightly as Keianna raised an arm to her head and pulled off the wig she was wearing. He then took a napkin and removed the make-up he was wearing.

Kuroko removed the jewelry and jacket he was wearing, wearing nothing but a t-shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"Hello Kise," He said, holding #2 close to his face. "It is me, Kuroko."

"I knew that!" Kise exclaimed, "That's why I asked you!"

"What the hell man?" Kise asked, confused, "What'd you do that for Kurokocchi?"

"He did well," A too familiar voice behind Kise spoke, "Good job Kuroko."

Kise jumped around, looking at the red-haired girl staring back at him.

"Wait- You're-" Kise started.

"I am the waitress that served you," The redhead spoke, pulling off her wig. Those pale ruby eyes glittered with victory.

"It is I, Seijūrō Akashi," He said, a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Ah! Akashicchi!" Kise whined, "You too?"

Akashi nodded. "We set all of this up."

"B-But," Kise stuttered, "Kurokocchi wouldn't have agreed to this!"

"Of course," Akashi replied , "We kidnapped #2 to get Kuroko to agree."

"We?" Kise asked, pieces of the puzzle starting to fit together in his mind.

"Yes," Akashi spoke, "We had to make sure that Kuroko would follow the script as to accord. And we all disguised ourselves, as I served you two, Aomine and Midorima were the two obnoxious girls giggling over at the other table."

Kise quickly spun his head back to look at the table. Aomine and Midorima who were giggling before, now pulled off their wig and removed their make-up. Aomine started laughing while Midorima suppressed a small smile.

"But what about-" Kise tried to say, but was cut off again.

"Murasakibara, you can come out now," Akashi said, snapping his finger as a signal.

Kise watched, mouth gaped as Murasakibara walked out of the janitor closet, holding nothing but a mop and a bag loaded with sweets.

"He was to be our.. Custodian, if anything were to go out of place.." Akashi said, smiling, "He would.. Get rid of the problem."

Kise shuddered, glad that nothing had went wrong. He had never been so scared of Murasakibaracchi holding a mop.

"You guys are be so mean sometimes," Kise said, pouting.

"Ha, sure Kise," Aomine called from the other table.

Midorima who was holding his lucky item of the day, which was a garbage bag, nodded, pushing his glasses up, his taped fingers showing.

"It was Aomine's idea," Murasakibara said, his voice a bit muffled from the candy he was chewing on.

"Momoi did the make-up," Aomine chimed in, removing the last of his lipstick.

"And Akashi formed the plan," Kuroko said, making Kise jump.

"God, I forgot you were there," Kise said, looking at Kuroko, "Please, don't do that."

Kuroko only smiled, making Kise blush with embarrassment as the others laughed. It was only after a while when Kise joined it, laughing with the others on how stupid they were.

The rest of the night was spent, talking together at the Cafe, laughing about Kise and how Kuroko would make a good girl, same with the rest of the Generation of Miracles. Everyone went home, having something to laugh about, one thing everyone knew was official:

The date had been a success.


End file.
